


Fazbear Horrors

by GraysonSpawn61



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fazbear's Fright, Fire, Horror, Multi-Era, Multiple Universes, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Police Report, Spooky, fazbear's fright fire, illusion disc, implied gun violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraysonSpawn61/pseuds/GraysonSpawn61
Summary: inspired by the "Fazbear Frights" book series by Scott Cawthon, this is a collection of one shot horror stories set in the fnaf multiverse.In these stories from the darkest corners of both book and game canon, seemingly ordinary people are exposed to the darkness that surrounds Freddy's. Some won't make it out alive, and those who do will have their lives changed forever. What darkness lurks in the shadows of the minds of these FNAF fans? read on and find out! if you dare!Also, I'm open to requests if you have an idea for a story. You will be credited if I decide to use your idea.
Kudos: 6





	Fazbear Horrors

Date: 3/6/17

Date of incident: 3/2/17-3/3/17

Type of crime: Arson

Case Number: 17104561

Officer: Detective Drayton "Drake" Wolfe

Badge number: 2041970

The following is a report on the fire that took place on the night of March 2nd 2017 at the Fazbear's Fright Horror attraction and the events both proceeding and following. The information in this report is compiled from archived reports from that night, as well as the investigation after the fire. It should be noted that after the fire, The night guard, one Michael Schmidt, went missing and no one has been able to reach him since. An animatronic also went missing from the fire sight. We suspect it was stolen by the aforementioned security guard.

March 2nd 10:05 PM

Multiple residents from a nearby apartment complex call in with complaints of yelling and loud banging noises. Officers were dispatched to the apartment complex, believing the culprit to be an unruly neighbor, but were unable to find the source. Upon returning the cops reported no signs of the noises heard by the callers, believing it to be some form of prank. In later interviews, multiple residents reported hearing a "deep groaning noise", as well as a repeated use of the word "father".

March 2nd 10:40 PM

CCTV footage from outside show an unknown person attempting to break in to the building. The assailant is seen attempting to open both the front and back doors only to fail, then give up and leave the scene. The assailant has not yet been identified, however, they have been described as a tall, red head woman wearing a red dress and a cloak, wearing some form of clown makeup. She was also seen carrying what looked like a robotic lobster claw for unknown reason. It is unknown weather or not this person was related at all to the events of the night, as we have not yet been able to identify or interrogate them.

March 2nd 11:10 PM

A loud explosion is heard by multiple officers in the western most wing of the police department, located exactly 1 half mile from the sight of the explosion. Following this, multiple phone calls came in to report this. First responders were quickly dispatched to the scene where they attempted to keep back the quickly forming crowd while fighting the flames. Some Officers believe the culprit might have used the crowd to escape.

March 3rd 12:03 AM

After almost an hour fighting the flames, the fire is extinguished by the fire fighters. According to fire fighter Joshua Fitzgerald, He saw 2 people escaping the scene around this time. He couldn't see one of them, but described the other as "Very tall and wearing a cloak". This might be our mystery assailant seen on CCTV at 10:40.

March 3rd 2:00 AM

I arrive on the scene with my partner, Detective Tyrone Jordan. After being briefed by officers already at the scene, we do a quick sweep of the scene. Listed below are my findings.

  1. Multiple pipes were busted open by a bladed weapon, most likely an axe. According to the owner, said pipes carried a flammable gas. We believe this is what caused the fire.
  2. Multiple signs of a struggle were found, including blood droplets (found to belong to Michael Schmidt), smashed crates and furniture, a broken statue of a character later identified as "balloon boy", and 4 gun shot holes found in the wall in multiple areas. as of yet only 3 bullets have been recovered. The gun used is a revolver believed to belong to the owner of Fazbear Frights. In a later interview he said he must've forgotten to grab it on his way out.
  3. pieces of an exploded bic lighter were found at the scene. It was most likely used to start the fire. No fingerprints could be lifted from the pieces.
  4. An odd silver disc with a red LED was found at the scene. The purpose of this disc is as of yet unknown, but it is believed to be some sort of sound emitting device. An engraving showed that it was made by a company called "Afton Robotics", a robotics company that closed down in the early 1980s after its owner, one William Afton, went missing. As of yet, no one from the company was able to be reached for comment.



Final Statement

After reviewing the evidence, it is my belief that this was an act of arson. The following is my theory of what happened on that night. On the night in question, it would seem that an unknown assailant broke into Fazbear's Fright, where he was stopped by Michael Afton. The 2 engaged in a struggle, Michael using a gun to defend himself and the assailant wielding an axe. During the fight, the gaslines broke. Someone lit their lighter in self defense and the gas ignited causing the explosion. Both fearing they would be incarcerated, the 2 both fled the scene.

A further report will follow once more developments are made in this case.


End file.
